The Other Side of Him
by XxTouya-AyaxX
Summary: inuyasha goes to hell with kikyou and kagome sees!his human side goes but what about the other side? she's heart broken at this and runs back to the group only to find out that a look-alike inuyasha is there. who is he? it's not fluffy!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: shippo will NOT be in this story because in their**

**Last fight against Naraku, he died trying to save Kagome **

**From an oncoming arrow. SO SORRY TO SHIPPO LOVERS**

**NOTE: I really hate Kikyou but her in this story fits with the**

**PLOT. She won't be in this story for long (thank god!!) **

**CHAPTER 1-**

'Why did I even bother to follow him?' Kagome thought.

'cuz, dummy, he's been sneaking off to _her_ for 3 months now.'

Her conscience in the back of her head said. They were walking

For about 15 min. and she was already covered from head to toe

With bruises and scratches. It was pitch black and she was trying to hold

back tears and colorful curses as she stubbed her toe on a rock that had

'mysteriously' appeared and Inuyasha seemed to not have stubbed _his_

Toe on it. _'it's soo dark out here, how can he see at this time of night?'_

She asked herself as she followed Inuyasha. _'cuz, he's a hanyou stupid,_

_Don't go so close! He'll smell you!'_ her conscience practically yelled

At her. As she was following him, she had to jump from tree

To tree so he wouldn't think he was being followed.

She was about 3 yards away from him. He would've smelled her right away

But they were walking in the direction that the wind wasn't blowing.

It was blowing against their faces so her aura was blowing behind her.

At last, they came to a boulder that Kikyou was sitting on. Kagome

Hid behind a tree so she wouldn't be seen. And she listened to their conversation. "you're late," Kikyou said calmly. "I was held up," he replied

in the same tone as her. "well did you bring it?" she asked eagerly. "yes" he said and he brought out the completed Shikon jewel out of his pocket.

Kikyou had a greedy look in her eyes. "I love you Inuyasha," she said still looking at the jewel. "I love you too." Kagome gasped, '_I thought he loved me' _she thought crying silently. Kikyou snatched the jewel from Inuyahsa's

Palm and pressed it into her chest. Kagome started to have a burning sensation in her chest. She looked down and gasped, a shadow of the

Jewel marked it. Then, it disappeared . She focused her attention back to the couple. "Inuyasha, will you come to hell with me?" Kikyou asked Inuyasha.

'_yes,' _his human side thought. _'no,' _his demon side argued. _'I love Kikyou,'_ his H.S fought back. (A/N: H.S means human side and D.S means demon side) '_no you don't you and I both know that we love Kagome!'_ his D.S yelled in Inuyasha's head. "Inuyasha, will you?" Kikyou asked again. "yes," Inuyasha said. (A/N: I hate kikyou, but you know she fits with the plot… I hate her!!

SHE IS A WHORE, SLUT, PROSTITUTE, BITCH!!)

'_I win'_ Inuyasha's H.S told his D.S. _'fine if you're gonna go to hell with Kikyou, then I'll stay here with Kagome'_ his D.S told his H.S. "YAY!!" Kikyou yelled. _'ha! Kagome, I win!!'_ she thought. But we all know she didn't exactly win. Kagome was really crying now, she was heart-broken to know that the person she loved was going to hell with_ her. _Kikyou smiled and started to kiss Inuyasha. They were both engulfed in a blue light and when it disappeared, they were gone. Kagome started running back to the group. She was crying so hard, that she couldn't see where she was going. Because of that, she got her fair share of eating the dirt.

Finally, she came to the cabin the group was staying in and burst through the door. "Kagome! Where were-" "it's Inuyasha! He went to hell with that bitch Kikyou!" she screamed at them her face filled with tears. Apparently she didn't see the figure sitting by Miroku. "what are you talking about?" he said. "Inuyasha's right here."

**END CHAPTER**

**Me- OMG! I just made a cliffy!**

**Inu- ugh, I hate cliffies**

**Kags- I love'em!**

**San- was that really inu?**

**Me-that's for me to know and you guys to find out**

**(short 4 miroku) Oku- but I wanna know!**

**Inu- tell us now wench or I'll cut you into pieces!**

**me-sorry, no can do CLICK! (the tetsaiga disappears)**

**inu-hey! bitch! you can't do that!**

**kags-sorry _babe_, but she can she is the author**

**A/N:don't forget to R&R!!**


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE:if you people don't start reviewing my stories, I wont finish all the chapters of this story!! L and I wanna finish it!J

CHAPTER 2-

"he can't be, I just saw him leave with Kikyou," she said shifting her gaze to 'Inuyasha.' He _did _look like the real Inuyasha just with a few arrangements.

He had 2 purple streaks running across each cheek and there was a purple star on his forehead. (A/N:no need to have a heart attack, he still has his luvvy wuvvy doggie ears) _'I don't get how they think it's Inuyasha cuz he doesn't look like the Inuyasha I knew,' _Kagome thought. _'of course they don't see the difference, they're too stupid to notice,' (LOL) _her conscience told her.

"Kagome? Can we talk outside?" Inuyasha asked her standing up. "uh, sure." Once they were outside, he said, "I am Inuyasha, but I'm his demon side. The human side went with that clay whore." Kagome mouthed an 'O.' "look Kagome, I stayed here because I love you," Inuyasha explained. The last 3 words made her eyes fill with tear.

She was about to say it back when his lips made contact with hers and she didn't have a care in the world.

She ran her fingers through his white hair. Then moved her hand that wasn't tangled in his hair and started to rub his ears. _'he's way different from the Inuyasha I knew. This one is way more aggressive and not to scared to speak out his feelings. Inuyasha was never like this. Well, only when Koga's around. _Kagome thought.

'_I like this Inuyasha better than the other one,'_ her conscience told her. She sighed thinking how funny it would be when-

"Kagome, you OK?" a worried Inuyasha asked her. His voice brought her back to reality. "just thinking," she said a little too slow. Still not believing her, he was about to ask her again when she said, "lets go back." They walked back to the cabin. Inuyasha's arm was around her waist and her head was resting on his shoulder. _'at least he's not like Miroku.' _Kagome thought.

Just as his arm slid down and rubbed her butt. She shrieked and jumped away from him. "Pervert!" she yelled. He only grinned mischievously. "awwww, come on, can't I just have some fun? Besides, I only did it once and imagine how many times that bastard did it to you." he said chuckling. _'didn't you just say he wasn't like Miroku?' _her conscience gnawed at the back of her head. _'he's way, way more aggressive than the Inuyasha I knew,' she thought. 'ya think,' _her conscience said.

She sighed in defeat and walked by his side. This time, he put his arm around her shoulders, nothing more. "Kagome you're a dummy," he suddenly said out of the blue. "WHAT!!" "I'm just kidding, can't you take a joke? Wench," he smirked.

"SIT!!" she yelled as she ran away.

"where are they?" Sango asked to no one in particular. "maybe they're at _it_," Miroku said winking. "eww, Pervert!!"

Chuckling, Miroku was about to say something about passing over her 'buns' when the door burst open revealing a laughing Inuyasha, (a very rare sight) with a laughing Kagome on his back. (not so rare but she's _laughing_ while he's giving her a piggyback ride.)

They stopped when they saw the two shocked people looking at them. Kagome went (me counting on my fingers) 3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10 and wait, 11 nice shades of red. Inuyasha was just as worst, he didn't care. "what are you looking at?!" he demanded. "uh we're looking at the snake that's in your hair, wait it just went into your pants." Miroku said trying to hold in a laugh. By now Inuyasha was doing the ants-in-your-pants-dance. "I don't feel-" he paused. "assholes!!" and with that he stormed outside to sleep on his tree.

**END CHAPTER**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kags-we're only on chapter 3 **

**Inu-yep. **

**Oku-this story is going by slowly.**

**Me-that's because I cant think of what to write for each of the chapters. The most action one so far is the first chapter.**

**San-people who review please give us some tips!**

**Me-at the end of this chapter, there'll be a be a question reviewers could answer. There's more details at the end of this chapter.**

**Chapter 3-**

**KNOCK! KNOCK! **

"**om in" Kagome said still half asleep. The door opened and Sango walked in. "hey, I couldn't help but notice you and Inuyasha were making out all through the night last night," she said. "WHAT!" Kagome yelled now fully awake**

**Whatever he did to her she was going to pay him back for it. "I'm just kidding, so tell me what you 2 lovebirds did on your fabulous walk." Sango asked hopefully. "I really shouldn't" "oh but you should." "oh fine" and Kagome told her every thing that happened on that particular walk. She interfered with a few gasps and "oohs" as she told her.**

"**so monk, how are you and Sango?" our fave hottie asked Miroku. "great!" he replied sarcastically. "and how're are you and Kagome?" Miroku asked trying to look innocent. (although he wasn't very good at it. Only our 2 loveable Sango and Kagome could do it perfectly)**

"**oh, we're just peachy, we took a walk and I threatened to kill her with my bare hands," Inuyasha replied casually. "oh-uh-I-you-um-you- didn't really mean it did you?" Miroku asked suddenly acting as if he wet himself. (A/N: HA-HA! That was too funny to resist!)**

"**no, bastard! What **_**exactly**_** were you thinking?!" Inuyasha questioned him. Miroku was about to answer when Kagome walked out of her room with Sango in tow. Miroku, saved by the bell. He thanked the heavens he didn't have to answer that question. "what's up," Kagome asked both of them as she sat down by Inuyasha.**

**They didn't answer her but she suddenly became rigid when she felt a clawed hand on her butt. She shifted her gaze to him and he was grinning. She immediately stood up and yelled, "PERVERT!!" "so Inu, I see you've picked up some moves from Miroku," Sango said hiding her laughter.**

**Kagome gave Inu her son-of-a-fucking-pervert glare. "like I said before, can't I just have some fun?" he said to her giving her his best puppy face, he new she was vulnerable to that. (A/N: trust me, he looks drop-dead cute when he does it.)**

"**awww, fine," Kagome said giving him her dazzling smile that made his insides flutter as she sat down and cuddled next to him. Miroku, jealous by all of this said, "how come when he does it he gets 'it' and when I do it I get turned down?" (just to let you know, he's talking about the puppy face) "because Kagome said still cuddling with Inuyasha. **

"**when you do it, you look drop-dead creepy. also when Inuyasha here does it, he looks so darn cute with his ears drooping like that." "so you would do it if I had doggie ears?" Miroku asked hopefully. "no," the girls said in unison. "you'll look even creepier," Sango added. Disgusted to see that Kags and Inu had started frenching, Miroku and Sango walked out of the cabin. "do you like this new Inuyasha?" Miroku asked Sango. "sure, he's way better than the regular Inuyasha, that's for sure." Sango replied. "I do agree, he is better than the regular Inuyasha," Miroku said.**

**END CHAPTER**

**Me-now talking about the question, after you read the question, give me the answer in your review of this chapter and I'll send you an email if I like it or not. If I like the answer, I'll find a way to it put in my story**

**San-kags will give you the question**

**Kags- OK here it is, '**_**Should I put in the human Inuyasha in this story?'**_

**San-answer the question in the chapter review and tell us the scene he should be in later.**

**Inu- personally, I think the human side shouldn't because I'm better.**

**Oku- you just don't want him in the story because you're jealous he might be in the story**

**A/N: don't forget to R&R! don't forget about the question!**


End file.
